


Mnēmonikos

by Raixander (orphan_account)



Series: Wyvern's Love [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Lime, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Raixander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After those three kisses of the Wyvern, Rhadamanthys finally realized who his soul-mate was. </p><p>Will love be powerful enough to make a mighty Kyoto giving up everything for his freedom of being a man?</p><p>Will the feather of Ma'at agree? A short story to celebrate the birthdays of two Aquarius men in Wyvern's heart. </p><p>With a bit of lime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Toei Animation.
> 
> First posted on FFnet on 14th of February 2014.
> 
> Unauthorized sequel from "Wyvern's Three Kisses" :-) coz it supposed to be a surprise for the authors.
> 
> Soundtrack :  
> Valentine, from Pentatonix. The first part of the song is for ValentinexRhadamanthys. The second part of the song is for the last chapter.
> 
> ##################################################################################################
> 
> This is a short story for celebrating the birthdays of two Aquarius. Despite having the background facts from "Ocean Dream Diamond" and as the sequel of "Wyvern's Three Kisses", this story can be read as a stand alone.
> 
> It's also a Valentine's Day gift for my amazing and talented darlings who had pampered me with beautiful stories and drawings this month, while in fact Camus was the birthday boy. Thank you so much dear! I can't match your amazing gifts…but this just to show you my honest intention and feeling. Love is in the air!
> 
> The first chapter is dedicated to Melissia and Hokuto-Sexy who like Rhadamanthys-Valentine. And it's a heavy nod to Mel's beautiful chapter. 
> 
> Of course, the whole story is inspired and driven by my deepest gratitude to the love and friendship from my dearest nosy dragon. Happy Valentine's Day, Victoria Nike!  
> And thank you all for reading! Happy Valentine!

The alarm clock playing the song "Hard Day in Hell" from a band called FM had woken him. Automatically he stretched his hand to punch the clock on the shelf inside the headboard. Before his hand could reach the damn clock, another hand had already turned it off. Soon, a pair of hands sneaked to wrap around his neck, and soft, short-haired head snuggled in and rested inside his embrace. The hair scent reminded him of a Knipschildt dark chocolate with the high note of sweet vanilla. It was nice, albeit was different from what his dream had deceived him. Sorry to say, it was his real lover that was resting in his arms. He felt the trail of small, light kisses from his lover on his strong neck and broad shoulder.  
  
  
  
He opened his lazy eyes in the sea of soft, pinkish hair. His consciousness quickly settled and delivered of the raw fact of the day, retracted him from the comfort of Oneiros' embrace, from the land of Morpheus. And today was supposed to be a special day for his lover. In his sleepy, throaty, bass voice, he told his lover the words as he was kissing his lover's ear and stroking that strawberry-blond hair.  
  
  
"Happy birthday, Valentine."  
  
The sweet, happy, and purring voice answered him back. "Thank you, Rhadamanthys."  
  
Rhadamanthys put his lips on Harpy's for a good-morning light kiss and got up for the bathroom. He put a sweatshirt over his tall, brawny body, only wrapped in the black underwear. Shortly, he came back fully dressed, almighty in his Wyvern surplice. Taking the hot cup of Earl Grey tea delivered by Valentine, who was still wrapped in their last-night satin sheet, the Judge patted his lover's cheek.  
  
"See you tonight at Caina."  
  
"Yes, My Lord."  
  
The third Kyoto turned his body to leave and started his ordinary day, leaving his most obedient subordinate-to-lover still bowing to him, with a bow of a smile as sweet as the sweet chocolate drink in his hand.  
  
It was a normal day in those specters' lives. It was a normal, busy day at the court and training the army for the Kyoto. Likewise, it was a normal day on the training ground and a boring one on patrolling around Cocytos for Harpy Valentine. Since Wyvern Rhadamanthys' last two birthdays, the two specters had become a sort of pair. Sometimes the Judge spent the passionate nights at Harpy's place or vice versa. It was something well accepted among the specters, almost expected. Nevertheless, Rhadamanthys was yet to clarify the rumor, and Valentine never said a word without his superordinate's first move.

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
Coming home with aching body from the tedious trials and training of the day, Rhadamanthys released his giant-winged surplice as he entered his private library in Caina. Pouring his favorite whiskey into his crystal glass filled with ice cubes, he threw his tall, muscular body on the leather sofa in front of the fireplace. Slowly, he emptied his busy mind and let it rest with the sips of the drink; until the clinking sound of the ice cubes reminded him of something else. Ice cubes. _Ice._  
  
  
Rhadamanthys sighed and forcefully dragged his mind to another direction. _Valentine should be home shortly._ Home?  
  
Since their love-making in Heinstein Castle more than two years ago, Harpy Valentine gradually became the second resident of Caina, making it his second home. The Kyoto even deliberately let his lover redecorated Caina, especially their bedroom, to be their nest. Rhadamanthys encouraged Valentine to take charge in changing Caina to be different from its conservative atmosphere that had stayed for eons. A change. The Kyoto needed an extreme change in his life.  
  
  
But there was one thing that has not changed: the Judge still went to his private library alone, and the place was still forbidden from anyone, except the cleaning skeletons servants, or of course his bosses Pandora and Hades. There was only one person ever entered Caina library by Rhadamanthys' invitation; the one that also entered the Kyoto's heart; the one who persistently stayed in the deepest, secluded grey matter of the brain, entangled within the plethora of secret mnemonics of a Judge of the Underworld.  
  
  
After all those years and lovers, the feeling he decided to bury very deep kept coming back to the surface, stubbornly floating like a buoyant; especially in time like this. February, the month where that specific memory was at its strength. The month where Mnemosyne's power was apparently playing at ease on this very human; even when this human was one of the strongest warriors of Hades.

 

Rhadamanthys reached out to his mobile phone and checked the messages there. He read the last week's particular reply of " _Thank you, Wyvern, all the best to you, too_." He had read it two or three times during the week. This year should be a special one for the sender of that message; turning to a thirty-year old man. He guessed that the sender already had a big celebration with his fellow saints or at least a typical special night with a Scorpio lover.  
  
  
Rhadamanthys moved the message under a folder named after that sender. There were only four messages of " _Happy birthday, Wyvern_ " and another four of " _Thank you, Wyvern_ " in that folder. If that person also saved the messages from him, it would be exactly similar: four messages of " _Many happy returns, Aquarius_ " and another four of " _Thank you, Camus, I wish you the all best likewise_." Apart from four messages a year and occasional short greetings of " _You alright_?" or " _Ça va_?" at inevitable inter-deities gatherings or formal meetings, they have dutifully avoided any contacts since the break-up, or to be precise, since he dumped that gorgeous gold saint. It was his own decision, his Wyvernly verdict, to be free from the burden of love, to be free from an Achilles' heel and be a truly mighty Kyoto: to be free from Camus.  
  
  
The question was if he had been really free from that love. Had he been really over Camus as he adamantly tried?

Rhadamanthys sighed, opened the drawer of his coffee table and took an object: a bookmark made of Underworld's divine metals and charged with the cosmo of its two owners. There were two frames of Celtic knots around a majestic golden Wyvern in the middle of the bookmark, framing the dragon carving. That Wyvern carving had sparkling ice crystals surrounding it. The frames consisted of an upper black line and a golden lower one. Although the beautiful knots and characters on the frames were in Celtic style, the language used on the black line was Scottish Gaelic, while the lower gold line was in modern French.  
  
  
The Judge of the Underworld ignited his cosmo while caressing the wyvern symbol. Soon after, black lane on the bookmark glowed, and the characters and knots were moving.

Like what had happened in those last four years, the black line settled down with the same sentence: _Tha gràdh agam dhut_. An intimate love declaration delivered in a lame attempt of disguise.

He could have had just stated a simple "I love you" there. Just as the direct and simple answer to his statement from the beautiful French four years ago, the one that was written in the golden line below: _Je t'aime aussi de tout mon cœur_. I love you, too, with all of my heart.

When it came to the subject of love and loving someone, Camus was logical and direct. The Ice Saint was way braver than the no-mercy Hades' general and the high Judge of the Underworld. All this time, his other gold ex-lover, Kanon, was precisely right; the mighty Wyvern was indeed a coward for being afraid of loving anyone. Hurting three lovers consecutively was way easier compared to facing the consequence of being in love: to lose a loved one.  
  
  
Looking at the sentence in the golden lane, Rhadamanthys almost could hear someone whispering it on his ear in full passion. He could almost see the endearing smile of the whisperer again, and the blush surrounding those precious lips. Rhadamanthys held the bookmark close to his chest, gripping it tightly as if it were the slender body with the honey-jasmine scent he used to hold dearly, and he felt that his eyes became warmer.

 

_Crying over you. Did you hex me when you left, Camus?_

 

Soon the mighty Kyoto snorted with the power strong enough to blow away anyone in front of him, to stop the warm feeling in his eyes turned into liquid drops. _That would be inacceptable!_ That warmness soon traveled down to his chest and transformed into another feeling he knew so well: anger. If the bookmark weren't made of the divine Underworld metal, it would have been broken by the gripping that could break a Saint's neck.

 

 _You are an idiot, Rhadamanthys, a pathetic warrior who is clinging into memories. Stop it and be the one worthy the title of the mighty Judge!_ He stared at the Wyvern surplice standing in the corner. Did it coldly pity him? _What a shame. But, has it also missed the companion of the water-bearer's gold cloth in that corner?_  
  
  
"Rhadamanthys?" A purred voice and gently flared cosmo called the Judge from outside the library's door.  
  
  
Rhadamanthys lifted his eyes from the bookmark and turned his head towards the door. _Now it's time to stop all this nonsense melancholy once for all, Wyvern_. He sighed and answered the call, still gripping the bookmark very tight, glancing at Camus' sentence in gold. "Yes, I'm here. Just open the door, Valentine."  
  
  
The knob was turned before Harpy's figure swapped the image of carved wooden door. The present lover of Wyvern Rhadamanthys stood there, waiting for the Judge to approach him. Valentine knew very well that he should never enter the library without his super ordinate's permission, and his Judge had never given him one. His lover never invited him into his most private sphere. Since the age of time that he was aware of being a Specter assisting the Wyvern Judge of the Underworld, Valentine knew that Rhadamanthys treated his private library in Caina like a secret dungeon, a dragon's den. So, his Judge must have drunk too much when saying his invitation.

  
  
"Come in, Valentine."  
  
"Wha-? Rhadamanthys?" Something had happened to his Judge, surely. Valentine stepped into the room in a daze. This should be the moment that the Harpy had been waiting for: being allowed to merge with all aspects of his beloved Judge's life, fully.

 

However, Valentine felt the intimidation of the spacious room, the high ceilings, the wide mezzanine, and the long distance between the door and the living place where those sofas and the fireplace were placed. A chilling wave was climbing his spine and goose bumped his neck. Harpy Valentine had an awful feeling about the invitation, seeing the sadness on his lover's usually-fierce amber eyes. It was exactly the same sadness he saw more than two years ago, when his Judge first made love with him on a glass table at the Heinstein Castle. Coming closer to his lover, Valentine caught the reflection of the fireplace on a unique bottle. The bottle of special and exclusive cognac was the bad omen to the scene; a well known geometric bottle that stood on the coffee table beside the leathered sofa. It was the bottle of Camus Cognac, being the only companion of his gloomy Judge in this big and spacious library.  
  
  
Rhadamanthys watched closely as his subordinate— _no, scratch that!_ — as his lover entered the library in careful steps. In fact, the Judge counted each slow and unsure step of Valentine.  
  
  
Left. _It is time to let those memories fade into significance._  
  
  
Right. _It is time to erase his significance presence from my secret garden._  
  
  
Left. _It is time to let someone else fully come into my life; someone who is perfect for my world._  
  
  
Right. _It is time to let you go, completely, Camus._  
  
  
Left. _It is time to…damn, Camus! I still want you here._  
  
  
Rhadamanthys grunted, abruptly stood up and jumped on the startled Valentine, dragging him, pulling him down and making their bodies fell on the thick carpet.  
  
  
"Just be my Valentine."  
  
  
"Rhadamanthys! My Lord, wha— …ouch!"  
  
  
The moans of pain were soon changed into lusty moans as the Judge directly sealed Harpy's lips, forcefully sliding his tongue deep into the pink-haired specter's mouth. Some seconds of breaking the kiss were only enough for Valentine to breathe while his Judge fiercely tore off his shirt and pants. Shortly the Wyvern was biting his lover's neck and pinching hard on the nipples, going down with more and more bites and kisses on the lean stomach. He only wanted to hear Valentine screamed loudly. He needed Valentine to scream loud enough to fill every pore on the walls. He needed Harpy's screech to drive those ghosts away. Those ghosts had haunted his secret garden for years. Those ghosts were of the bittersweet memories, of reserved yet passionate moans from the one he tried hard to forget. Here, in this library.  
  
  
"Louder, Valentine." Rhadamanthys murmured coldly, almost a clinical order.

 

He was gripping the exposed excitement of his Harpy. Those ghosts made him more determined in stroking Valentine's hardness, making it dripping with pre-cum. Rhadamanthys was kneading the balls skillfully to heighten the arousal on the panting Cypriot, to release the restrained moans. To his dismay, those ghosts were still there; the moans were not loud enough. So, for the first time, he put his mouth on the wet, standing erection of someone's beside the ghost's. He watched the widened eyes and vibrating hips of Valentine as he encircled his lips and tongue on it, slowly gliding along its length. And when his Harpy started to wail in excitement, Rhadamanthys closed his eyes to start sucking the hard desire of his subordinate or even lightly bit the balls in full calculation. He concentrated on the novel sexual squeals that filled his library, gradually driving the ghosts to back off into a hidden corner among his book collections.  
  
  
Valentine trembled as he felt the hot and slippery mouth wrapping his desire. His Judge never did it to him before; because Harpy was always submitted to his superordinate, even when the boss became a lover. Submission meant Valentine always made sure that he served the Judge well, even before the Judge asked him of anything. This obedient mentality of a Harpy went far into how he behaved in bed with his beloved Judge. The only guilty pleasure he allowed himself, for taking advantage of the Judge, was leaning in pleasure and relaxation on the bed while his Judge was busy thrusting, delivering him the sweet, raw, or rapacious orgasm. Valentine knew how well Rhadamanthys with his tongue, with his greedy kisses. But the feeling of his Judge kissing him directly on his desire, here in the former forbidden Wyvern's library… was…indescribable. Valentine felt his arousal climbed as his Judge went to the tip of his manhood, leaving him panting on the top of the world. Then suddenly, his Judge pushed him into a deep cliff for a breathtaking base jump when sucking the erection, sucking the life of that rod of pleasure, melting it.  
  
  
"Ah…my…Lord…Radh..dha..man..thy..please…LORD!" Valentine's cry was as shaky as his whole body, trying to stop what was coming, helplessly trying to warn his Judge with his piercing Harpy's screeches.

 

But his body betrayed him, betrayed his lover-Judge as it went egoistically into an explosion that shattered the desire into pieces, scattered around his snow-white body.  
  
  
When finally Valentine was kicking his legs in the verge of bursting, Rhadamanthys released the erection and grab the base, steering it as it was exploding, resulting in sprayed semen around Valentine's delicate body, mostly spurted on the thick carpet that used to be clean and pristine even after those long and passionate nights with that ghost. The tainted carpet has marked a new era, marking the territory of the new lover over the past one. That stained has ruined the Wyvern's secret dungeon. Rhadamanthys inhaled the scent of orgasm deeply, the lusty hardness that sublimed into a tangy odor. When there was no more sacred garden, there was no need for the ghost to stay. _It is logical, isn't it?_  
  
  
  
Radhamanthys stroked the porcelain-skinned and slender body that was still trembling, panting in the aftermath of the blast. It was a beautiful body that no one could complain: with white skin as perfect as the eternal ice of Cocytos, with teasing and sensual expression that would turn anyone into an instant boner. Exactly what he had now; Rhadamanthys swiftly unzipped his own pants to free the growing beast there. An obedient subordinate and a devoted, passionate lover, a perfect specter who's longing for the Judge's love; Valentine was an equal specter that would stand by his side until the end of time. What else a Kyoto could wish for?  
  
  
"Scream my name, Valentine!" Rhadamanthys flipped the body of the guard of Cocytos and climbed it while his knees were kicking the soft-skinned thighs far apart, exposing the channel for another re-exploration. Gripping both sides of Harpy's hips tightly for leaving no chance of running away, the Judge of the Underworld started his well calculated attack with the clear goal of being drenched in their bodily fluids. All for the exorcism of his ghosts who were still eyeing him from behind those racks of books.  
  
  
Valentine closed his eyes as his Judge was roughly touching him, stroking him, and finally entered him for another anticipated raw and rapacious beast attack. But this time, it would be different. Wouldn't they unite their souls this time? So, instead of swaying his body for servicing his Judge, Valentine let the guilty pleasure took over him entirely in those reciprocal grindings. He greedily savored those experienced, Wyvernly thrusts. Valentine let his screeches filling up the whole room. He thanked his stars that his Judge had asked him to scream because the opposite would have been impossible. Not with the encouragement of those dominantly sexy and fiery groans from his Wyvern.  
  
  
"I…am…yours….my Lord. My…oh…Radhamanthys!"  
  
  
"LOUDER!"  
  
  
  
…

* * *

  
  
  
  
The crack of fireplace made Valentine opened his eyes. He was lying naked on the thick carpet, with traces of a distinct sensation on his bottom. He was lying alone. But he was in Wyvern's library! He had never felt so happy before because his Judge just made love to him amazingly, completely. What a perfect birthday gift for Harpy Valentine. Turning his head to find his lover, Valentine's eyes fell on the reflection of light on a crystal bottle on the coffee table. Soon, his smile slowly vanished as a latent guilty feeling came into the surface, finally being free from repression of the maddening lust. A bitter truth he tried to ignore these years now appeared as his eyes caught the glowing metal bookmark on the leathered sofa. _Of course, that explained the whole story._  
  
  
And there he was; the owner of that divine bookmark. His Judge was standing on the gigantic bay window with his perfectly-shaped back facing Valentine. His Judge was watching the black-reddish sky of the Underworld above the endless Cocytos, with his head rested on the crystal window. Valentine didn't need to see the Kyoto's eyes, he knew that they were with longing.  
  
  
Valentine poured the cognac into an empty crystal tulip-glass next to that geometric bottle, and then he approached his lover. Embracing his lover on the back, he offered the glass to his Judge. "What you need is this, Rhadamanthys." Maybe it was his own egoistic sadness, or it was his Judge's poignant grief that made Valentine's eyes wet.  
  
  
"Valentine…" Rhadamanthys glanced at the drink in his hand, sighed and caressed his lover's jaw line.  
  
  
"I am sorry, my Lord. I tried hard. But…I am not him!" Valentine pointed his finger to the geometric bottle of Camus Cognac on the table as if the name were forbidden one. Like he-who-should-not-be-named.  
  
  
"It won't change anything, Valentine. We've gone separate ways now, too separated."  
  
  
"You two were meant to be separated in the first place. But it didn't stop you before."  
  
  
"Do I hurt you that often, Valentine?"  
  
  
"I will be happy even if you kill me again and again, Rhadamanthys. As long as you still believe that my loyalty and devotion is yours."  
  
  
"I don't know who more a bastard to the people around is: me or Camus." Radhamanthys pulled his lover tightly into his arms. "You can say that you hate me, Valentine. I think it's just fair."  
  
  
"No, never, my Lord. I will always be here, for whatever you want me to be." Valentine buried his head in the Judge's neck. "However, if I am allowed a wish, Rhadamanthys, there is only one thing I'd like to ask you."  
  
  
"Prey say it to me, Valentine."  
  
  
Taking a deep breath, the obedient subordinate claimed his wish in soft, trembling voice. "Please don't take me in this library ever again, my Lord. Do me anytime, anywhere, anyhow otherwise."  
  
  
"Valentine…?"  
  
  
"It's hurting to know and to feel that I don't belong here...that I am not wanted here."  
  
"I never meant it—…"  
  
  
"Yes, I know, Rhadamanthys. But everything here, including your soul, belonged to the memory of you-and-him. There's a hope for me to have you completely someday, somehow; but obviously not while you are here."  
  
Rhadamanthys caressed Harpy's cheeks and wiped the two drops of tears there. "I am sorry with all my heart that I asked you to come in here, Valentine. And I am grateful for your loyalty and sympathy to me. It is my fault to realize it too late. That if I am capable of loving someone properly, he already occupies that place forever." Rhadamanthys sat on the wide window seat, swirling the cognac and sipped it to wash the pang of guilt, seeing his devoted subordinate in tears. "Now I have to live with this mess, and the worse is that I've dragged you into it."  
  
  
Valentine slowly sat on the floor, put his head down in the Judge's lap and kissed Rhadamanthys' knees. "You know that we will be together forever, my Lord. On the contrary, you only have a fraction of the time with him. You should not waste it. You should be with him again, my Lord. Only your happiness would pay off my sacrifice here."  
  
  
"Harpy…" Rhadamanthys bent to kiss the light blond, pinkish short hair of his obedient subordinate—scratch that again—ex-lover, his forever on-off lover. "Thank you."  
  
  
"Please do something about it, my Lord. I will always stand by your side, guarding you. This sadness has become your enemy. Therefore, it becomes mine as well. And I'll give anything to fight our enemy, my Lord."  
  
Rhadamanthys nodded and brushed his lips on Valentine's forehead. "I think I know what I have to do now, Valentine. I hope you can still be proud of me afterwards, even when I'm no longer your Judge."  
  
  
Valentine's eyes widened upon the statement. "My Lord?"  
  
Rhadamanthys smiled lovingly to his ex-lover, but no one could miss the glow of resolution in those amber eyes.

* * *

* * *

  
  
  
The next day, the Judge sent a simple message to someone who was very unlikely to be his friend. But being archenemies, lovers, and finally ex-lovers had made them having a unique bond that not many people from both worlds were ever able to understand.  
  
  
 _"May I ask your help to drop a small gift at Aquarius' library?"_  
  
  
Shortly, the answer came. _"It won't be a problem to drop it there, sure."_  
  
  
 _"I owe you so much. Thanks."_  
  
  
 _"However, I don't think he will be back soon. He's been gone for some months now."_  
  
  
 _"Where is he?"_  
  
  
 _"Classified, he's on a mission."_  
  
  
 _"I understand. Still, I appreciate your help."_  
  
  
 _"What are you up to, Rhadamanthys?"_  
  
  
 _"Listening to your critics, Kanon, trying not to be a coward anymore."_  
  
  
 _"Finally. Good luck. We all need one."_  
  
  
Radhamanthys took a deep breath and switched off his phone. Glancing at his reflection on the mirror, he flared his cosmo, making the Wyvern dark surplice glowed in the dark hue of violet. Spreading his giant wing majestically, Rhadamanthys stepped out of the Caina's big wooden door. He took a deep, thorough look on his temple from corner to corner in devotion and proud. He was the one of the best warriors of Hades, one of the highest Judges, the best general.  
  
  
 _Now it's time to be the best of man._  
  
  
  
Rhadamanthys roared his powerful Roar Of The Wyvern once again, before heading to Giudecca.

 

* * *

* * *

 


	2. Aatma-Bandhu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kurumada-Sensei or Teshirogi, or Toei Animation.
> 
> Semi-authorized sequel from "Wyvern's Three Kisses" :-) coz one of the author is still trying to kill me ;-)  
> CamusxRhada emotional state in this story is different from how they are in ODD, so there's no spoiler ;-)  
> .  
> .  
> Soundtrack :  
> 1) You Da One, by Rihanna, the acoustic arrangement by Karim R on Youtube.  
> 2) E.T, by Katy Perry, modified by Vostok on Youtube (without Kanye West, yay!)  
> .  
> .  
> Thanks for reading!

 

**February 14th, one year later**

 

He thanked the porter once again for showing him his single room and bringing him the small suitcase, and then he closed the door and directly went to the bathroom for a quick shower. The dress code for dining or going to the club of the Bar au Lac Hotel was "casual elegant," so he was dressed accordingly. What could one expect from a Swiss hotel which housed the rooms that cost around three thousand Euros a night?

 

Unlike in the time of his inter-deities joint mission many years ago, this time he opted for the most of what he could afford, hence the cheapest room in that hotel for five hundred Euros a night. It was already a high luxury for even a gold saint like him. However, one needed to become a guest in the hotel, or owned the precious member club for entering the prestigious club in that hotel, the Club Diagonal, or "the Digi" as the local people called it.

 

He saved money every year only for this purpose, a habit recently developed over the last three years. With that amount of money to spend for a night, he could only treat himself; not even for treating his best-friend-turned-to-lover, Milo, when they were still in a romantic relationship. He bought himself a treat at the Digi Bar for celebrating his birthday alone. To be precise, he rather made his birthday a justified reason for spending that amount of money or for staying there. It won't be logical if the reason was only to remember the bittersweet memories that should have been forgotten. After all, he didn't even like to be in the middle of a crowded bar.

 

Furthermore, he never came there on the date of his birthday anyway, because his fellow saints always made small celebrations at Sanctuary, mainly organized by his lover-best friend.

 

 _So what's the point of this whole celebration_? It's funny how Mnemosyne could play with human minds, twisting their behavior at ease. An Athena's elite warrior—an Ice Saintlike him— was no exception.

 

Checking his casual elegant attire of a black collar shirt, with a dark blue small tie, under a navy blue jacket that matched his dress pants and formal black leather Timberland shoes, he tied up his hair with a navy blue silk ribbon. It's still early in the afternoon, exactly the right time for an afternoon tea at "Le Hall" of the hotel. The habit of having an afternoon tea wasn't originally his, but it was a must for his British ex-lover. Nature, or love, has found its way for memory to alter a human habit.

 

In the name of remembrance, he ordered a Gentle Blue Earl Grey tea to accompany his _canapé_ of Scottish smoked salmon. A glance to his watch told him that he had an hour before it got dark and he could go to Digi. So he opened the book that he brought and soon drifted into the world of information. It was about Japanese culture in a closer look. Just very recently, he finally got the sign of where and who was the next Aquarius Saint apprentice. It has been a very long and tiresome mission. He was at his temple for only three short times during the entire mission that entered the second year. The only advantage was that it gave him and his best-friend-ex-lover enough time to heal and tightened their friendship back, after shortly living in a false romance.

 

This tiring mission could be his final assignment as the Aquarius Gold Cloth bearer, as Aquarius Camus, the Ice Saint. Somehow, giving up that armor to his beloved student, the Swan Knight Hyoga, would mean his freedom; freedom to be an ordinary Camus Givre, including the freedom to love. But, what's the use of that freedom if the one that he loved would never have one? Deep thoughts and memories had made Camus completely lost in his mind, not realizing that a pair of sharp eyes was watching him from a secluded lounge in the corner.

 

The owner of those stern eyes had asked the waiter to bring him exactly what the Aquarius had on his table. It was a striking surprise for him to see the Aquarius Saint entering the room. After all, he never met that Saint in this hotel although he stayed regularly there, particularly on every February, 7th since four years ago. This year was an exception as circumstances had delayed him. This year was a hard one as he couldn't make any contact or see Camus at all. But this year, he could come as a man he truly was. Soon, those eyes lost their sharpness as they became glittery upon seeing the presented menu served by the waiter.

 

* * *

* * *

 

It was, unfortunately, a Friday early evening, just as the sky lost its illumination from the shy winter sun. Soon, the club will be packed up with people and become unbearable for him. He would have chosen another day to come, but that cheapest room only available for today in the next two months. With his mission, he could only take what was available in his free schedule, during the break period.

 

He sat in the corner of a rather still empty bar with few drinking people. It was a nice coincidence that this bar had ice blue lights that illuminate those paintings of the flying swans. Those reminded him of his days back in Siberia, when he still had his innocence and spared from the bitter part of love. He patted the inside-pocket of his jacket and took out a metal bookmark full with Celtic knots. He discreetly hid the bookmark on his lap, under the cover of his jacket.

 

Reading the sentence on the black line, he remembered how he found their bookmark in Aquarius library last year, neatly wrapped as a gift. The sentence on the black line was glowing more brightly at that time, which meant the bookmark just had been updated by the other owner, the sender of the gift. He hadn't met or heard anything from the sender since then. Furthermore, he was mostly out of Greece for his mission hence missing those inter-deities gatherings.

 

 _What were you trying to tell me, Rhada_? _I am sure that my answer on the bookmark would have been the same. Exactly, that's the point. Everything would have been the same, and we would have ended up on the same situation again; you left me just like that. I can't bear it repeatedly, mon amour._

 

No, he couldn't risk being dumped again, especially after his last birthday wish for the Wyvern was not even replied. _Didn't you have your perfect Aquarius by your side already? Your Harpy Valentine is a true match, the one who guards Cocytos instead of being plunged into it._ He put the bookmark back into his pocket as a bunch of people came into the room, the lights were dimmed, and the music started to play louder. In his solitude, he couldn't deny that he still loved his Rhadamanthys Athelstan.

 

Camus played with the clinking ice cube inside his glass that was filled with Glenlivet Scotch. In a time of _mnasthai_ —to remember—he opted for the conservative whiskey over his favorite Cognac, produced by the oldest legal distillery in Glenlivet. Legal, according to law and "full of character," as the Brits liked to call it; they all the words that were used in describing his ex-lover—unfortunately, his only true love. He always joked how his lover's beloved Scotch was describing the Underworld Judge: a proud, aged and lawful British spirit owned by superior French.

 

He sighed as he finished his first glass and asked the bartender for another one. In the time like this, he let his feelings and memories escape the freezing coffin in his heart, to come freely to the surface aided by that very Glenlivet Scotch. What a paradox, using the mnemonic drink to forget those memories attached to it. No, not the memories, but rather the pain.

 

He played with the ice again when the bartender served him the second glass. His head felt a bit light now. "Get drunk fast and leave the bar for a walk by the lake" was his plan for the night, maybe after another two glasses.

 

He raised his glass for a toast to himself, but a strong grip stopped his intention. And a deep bass voice close on his ear, it made him wonder if he were already drunk too soon.

 

"I believe we've ordered the wrong drinks. Don't you think we should swap it, Camus?" _Do you miss me as much as I do for you, my gorgeous? Is there still hope for me?_

 

The startled Aquarius Saint closed his eyes. However, the unmistakable scent of this manly mixture of amber, musk and the woody agarwood, made his head even lighter. And the strong hands that forcefully opened his hand to change the glass with another chimney one filled with Cognac; they brought him down to the heart-leaped moment of truth. The other owner of that bookmark was holding him so close. _Not good_.

 

"Sure, why not. We must have looked at the wrong wine and spirits menu." He mumbled, and forced a weak smile. " _Ça va_ , Rhadamanthys?" How could the Kyoto be here in Digi, looking damn attractive as ever? Camus felt so naked without his formal armor, and felt so unprotected without the presence of his colleagues that used to shield him from the Wyvern's aura; although maybe the most dangerous enemy was himself wanting the Judge.

 

"I must disagree this time. Well, at least you are not taking Vodka. I'm happy for it." Rhadamanthys knew that Camus always took lots of Vodka before deciding something extreme. That fact made him utterly dislike seeing his Camus with Vodka.

 

"On the contrary, I think it 's all intentional, Camus." Rhadamanthys continued staying too close to Camus' ear. His hand still gripped Camus' wrist tightly. He felt a bump there, and pulled out the jacket to reveal what Camus wore on his wrist.

 

It was his gift, very long time ago. In fact, it was the equivalent of a wedding ring in a philosophical term, because Camus would have run away from one. He brushed his finger there, making his point to the denial Camus. They were both good and yet miserable liars, indeed. Then he guided Camus finger to do the same on him, to reveal what he wore on his wrist.

 

Camus sighed. The cold metal of the black titanium with some splash of decorative pure gold that made the cuff bracelet on Rhadamanthys' wrist was a symbol of their union almost a decade ago. He had chosen titanium because it was strong and unchangeable; precisely what he demanded from his lover when he wrapped it around his Wyvern's wrist. It was precisely what Rhadamanthys gave him as his oath; precisely what Rhadamanthys couldn't keep. On the inside of the cuff, there was two small diamond of yellow color. The reflection of light on the diamond was as sharp as the real one: those hypnotic golden eyes. "You were saying?" he asked in an attempt of a mocking tone.

 

"Give me a reason why you're still wearing it, Camus," Radhamantys talked in calm, commanding tone. Still holding Camus' hand, he caught Camus's long, silky, dark blueish fringe with his other free hand. Then he put his lips on those silky tendrils, inhaling the honey-jasmine scent he missed so much.

 

But Camus quickly flicked his free fingers to free his hair from Rhadamanthys experienced lips. _By goddess, why do I still describe those lips like that?_ Adamantly, he challenged Rhadamanthys' dominance by looking straight to those golden eyes while freeing his hand from the grip, spilling a bit of the cognac from the glass. "It has a practical function. What a waste not to use its sophisticated technology. And you've said it yourself that this one was non-binding, Rhadamanthys." Camus gave a nonchalant shrug. "And I'm a free man, so why not." He gulped the fine cognac without the intention to enjoy it anymore. "What's yours, huh?"

 

 _What? y_ _ou are free, gorgeous? This must be a sign from our stars._ His voice became even more serious against the cynical Camus. "I am a free man, too. And trying to keep the promise I made ages ago." Rhadamanthys pointed to his cuff bracelet.

 

"Free, you are absolutely not. What happened to your perfect Har—…" Camus questioned broke as he realized it, and he laughed cynically. "Oh, I got it. Of course, you had to dump him, too. Was it because he's too perfect, Rhadamanthys?"

 

Camus laughed his pain, and continued gulping down the precious Cognac just like drinking Coca-cola. "Don't worry about keeping a promise. It was already broken, wasn't it?" It looked like he won't have time for sipping another two glasses, but he needed to be more light-headed, to make Rhadamanthys' presence a blurry memory.

 

"You know I hate it when you intend to get wasted, Camus." Rhadamanthys groaned with a flounce and tugged the chimney glass from Camus's lips, spilling some of it on the Saint's lap.

 

" _Merde_ , Wyvern. You can't just order people around or dump them as you wish."

 

"Spare your pretty lips from filthy word, Camus." Rhadamanthys took a tissue and wiped Camus' lap. "I just want to talk to you without you being drunk or so sarcastic." He left his hand on Camus' thigh as his voice became softer. "You should know that your words are sharper than your fencing sabre…and they are able to hurt me a lot, Camus." He looked deep into the Saint's eyes with genuine hurting eyes.

 

 _No, I don't have to feel this. I am not guilty._ Camus averted those magnetizing amber eyes. "I just want to have a quiet drink. Please leave me alone."

 

"This is not a place for a quiet drink, Camus. Why are you here? You are not on a mission, are you?"

 

"I have a justified reason, which is to celebrate my birthday, of course if you can still remember it." Camus challenged the golden eyes again. By the way, the Judge didn't send his regular birthday wishes this year. "So, are you in a mission?"

 

"No. I'm here to celebrate your birthday. I did it every year since…" Rhadamanthys grasped Camus wrist again, brushing his fingers to the covered old gift there. "I simply miss you. I want remember you, Camus."

 

"No, please don't go there, Rhadamanth—…" _No, no, no. I can't be weak. Sooner or later he will leave me._

 

"Don't pretend to put a barrier, Camus. You haven't answered my question of why you are here. Stop playing game, my love. Why are you here although you didn't answer me last year?" Rhadamanthys insisted.

 

 _Wait a minute, what did you just called me?_ "I don't play games, Rhada. I am here every year, too, for my birthday." Camus casted down his eyes and continued with a softer voice that almost unheard due to the louder music and people chatting in groups. "I didn't answer the bookmark last year because everything would be the same and would end up the same. So here I am, for reciting memories." Camus finished his glass before continued his words. "There, are you satisfied now, Rhada?"

 

"Then let me refresh your memory, Love." Rhadamanthys circled his strong arms around Camus' waist to pull the Saint closer while he was brushing his lips on the Saint's temple. "For the good old time memory, shall we dance, Camus?"

 

"No, Rhada…please don't." Camus protested weakly, as his whole body was yearning for a tighter embrace. But the damn high chairs made it impossible.

 

"Shall I bring you other drink, Sir?" The bartender greeted them as he saw the empty glasses, breaking the tense moment.

 

"Yes, plea—"

 

"NO! We are fine, thank you." Rhadamanthys answered in authority and gave his gold card member to the bartender who processed it happily, hearing the amount of tip the Wyvern gave him. "We are leaving now."

 

"I will just go for a walk, so _adieu_ —"

 

"Nonsense. I'll go with you. We are not done yet, Camus."

 

And the supposed-to-be-the-coldest Saint of Athena cursed himself for his weak rejection and the warm feeling in his chest when Radhamanthys dragged him by the waist for going outside; for a walk in the snow, under the moonlight, where everything around them was with lights, romantic music and hearts decoration all around.

 

* * *

 

 

"Radha, I have to be straight with you. I came here only for memories, as a birthday present for myself, and nothing more. That's just how far anything can go. Nothing will change between us. So I prefer that nothing happens between us." Camus warned Rhadamanthys, and himself, as the Kyoto circled his arm around the Ice Saint's shoulder.

 

They were walking along the giant lake of Zurich until quite far from the city center. It was snowing quite a lot in the previous day, and the snowflakes were still falling rather heavily now, softly flying around before reaching the ground. It was already late and there were no one else around them, giving the tranquil, peaceful, and private atmosphere. Under the bright, full moon, the scenery by the lake was otherworldly. They walked until they found a secluded bay and decided to stop there for enjoying the magnificent view. Far in the middle of the lake, there was a famous bright blue, romantic dining cruise. Today was oddly the Valentine's Day, so there was a party on that boat. When the wind was right, they even could hear the music played there, crossing across the water, brought by the breeze.

 

Rhadamanthys gently brushed away the small pile of snow on Camus' hood. "Are you still a skeptic, even when I am a different man now?"

 

"How can you be different? You'll never be really free, if that's what you mean, Rhada. We will be running in a circle if we try the same thing."

 

"You really have no idea what I've been through, Love. Care to give me a chance to explain it?"

 

"There is no need for it, Rhada." _Why did you disappear since last year? Why didn't you reply me or send me your birthday wish?_ But Camus was too proud to ask this question. After all, they supposed to be not in contact anymore. "Just let me enjoy my celebration, okay?"

 

Rhadamanthys sighed. He knew how stubborn Camus could be when he already decided to reject something. Unfortunately, in this case, the French Saint was rejecting the idea of Rhadamanthys' ability to maintain a long lasting relationship, never dumping another lover again. He was biting his tongue, cannot wait to tell Camus what he has done to make it possible for them to be together. But his pride somehow wanted him to win Camus' heart and logic once more. His pride demanded Camus to want them to be together again, and not because Camus felt obliged. However, Rhadamanthys really hope that he would not have to go through a long and intense process in winning Camus' heart this time, not like on those days, when he first cracked the eternal ice in the Saint's heart a decade ago.

 

Rhadamanthys whispered. "It's so beautiful tonight." _You are still as stunning as the first time I saw you, gorgeous._

 

"It is." Camus glanced at those lights from the houses all around the lake that defined the contour of the lakeside and the shape of the hills. The atmosphere was rather too romantic.

 

"May I have a dance in the name of our memories, Camus?" Rhadamanthys bowed playfully before taking the Saint by the waist. They could hear the faint music from the dining cruise, loud enough for a reason to dance.

 

"Only if there's no stolen kiss involved. And you better not to try one, I warn you."

 

Rhadamanthys grinned. "Well, too bad, that is one of my favorite memories."

 

Camus chuckled. "You know what? Let's just go skating." He walked to the edge of the water, raised his hand, and charged his cosmo for freezing the surface of the bay water. Then he carved shoe blades from the snow and hardened them with his freezing cosmo. Soon, they glided on that private skating arena slowly, enjoying how the snowflakes hit their faces, and enjoying the faint music carried by the breeze.

 

"This can be described as an abuse of power, dear Saint." Rhadamanthys pointed the skating arena, he caught Camus' waist again as they glided.

 

"It's more fun than your silly dance, Radha." Camus did not reject Rhadamanthys' lead as the specter put them cheek-to-cheek while softly glided on ice. That was how it started years ago at Digi, when they danced together for the first time.

 

"We should get back together again, Camus."

 

"No, Rhada. I have no regrets loving you. But it was not the smartest idea for us to be together."

 

"We used to agree on everything, my love. Why can't we continue that habit now?"

 

"Because that's what hurt me the most. I've learnt my lessons, Rhada. And stop calling me that way, for heaven's sake!"

 

"I'm just honest, Camus."

 

"Rhadamanthys!" Camus sighed. "You know, I am honest right now, to you and to myself. Regardless of how much I want you…" Camus felt his cheeks were getting warm.

 

Thank the goddess that it was rather dark at where they were. It was awful back then in Digi, where he could see the tall figure of Rhadamanthys was perfectly wrapped in white collar shirt, with well-suited gold cufflinks, and a small black tie under the leather-brown dress vest and dress pants. The Kyoto's aristocratic look was updated by the pair of manly dark brown Meindel shoes. Camus was relieved that Rhadamanthys' black long coat hid most of that body now.

 

He continued, "Regardless of how I feel for you…I've burnt my finger, Rhada. It was hard to recover from losing you, followed by seeing you with someone else. I've almost sacrificed my best-friend for the illusion of being in love with someone else than you."

 

 _Is that true? Forgive me, my gorgeous. I didn't know that you felt the same way as I d_ _id_ _._ "I genuinely thought that you were happy with Milo."

 

"If I were able to forget you completely, yes we would have been happy together."

 

"How is Milo now?"

 

"He is good. Well, he is…with Kanon. They're …well…back together since last Christmas."

 

"Really?"

 

"Are you okay with that, Rhada?"

 

"Of course. I'm glad that he finds someone he loves." Rhadamanthys smiled, remembering the theatrical break-up with the wild Gemini. He was happy for his ex that he could feel less guilty about breaking a lover's heart.

 

"Do you miss him, Radha?" _Do I really want to know it?_

 

"In a way...yes. But certainly not in the way I miss you, my Love." Rhadamanthys couldn't stop himself, finally buried his nose in the silky hair with that unique scent.

 

Camus felt his head like a feather, or as light as those beautiful snowflakes all around them. It's got to be the gulped Cognac. It couldn't be caused by those brushing lips on his head, the ones that occasionally teasing his ear. The manly scent emanating from Rhadamanthys skin made him felt even lighter. That damn expensive aftershave of Rhadamanthys really delivered their promises; it won't be a surprise to see some fallen angels around this specter.

 

Camus reflexively leaned his head against Radhamanthys, and he clutched tighter to the Kyoto's coat for staying on the ground and not flying around among the light-feathered snowflakes. He was almost moaning when pronouncing his words. He yearned for Rhadamanthys' bass voice on his ears, teasingly, vibrating his ear drum when asking permission for a lewd act. "I miss you, too, Rhada. Ah…I…think…I've …oh, damn Rhada…played with fire here."

 

"Hmm…don't be afraid, Love." Rhadamanthys gently parted their heads, to put his caressing fingers under Camus' chin, making a too-close eye contact. "I'll give anything to see my _la niege fondue_ again, seeing it burnt by my desire. But…only if you wish it." Their faces were dangerously close; far too close to each other, now that their noses were brushing.

 

Camus just felt completely drunk, or drugged by that deep, bass voice that was reciting a seduction mantra, accompanying the hypnotizing golden eyes. "I think…I'm…drunk…now. Beware…this…won't mean anything but memories…Rhada."

 

Rhadamanthys' smile was gentle but also playful at the same time. "Overruled, Love. You are not drunk. It's not the Cognac. It's us." In saying it, his thumb was tenderly caressing and pulling Camus chin, stretching the Saint's lower lip, slightly opening the mouth. He was burning with restrained yearning seeing those parted lips. But he had to keep his words. _No. Stolen. Kiss._

 

Camus trembled with the touch. He could feel his breaths were getting warmer, along with a heightened anticipation. He wouldn't mind if the Judge stole any kisses now. But it seemed that the Judge kept his word of not stealing a kiss. Camus was in dismay waiting for the accidental lips brushing until his brain lost its logic and was just following his gut. "Ugh, _à l'enfer avec elle_! Cheers to memories, Rhada." He threw his arms around the Kyoto's neck and pulled Rhadamanthys for a stolen kiss.

 

 _Blimey! My gorgeous._ Rhadamanthys was pleasantly surprised to have Camus stealing a kiss from him. He didn't mind it, obviously. He has been deprived of the magical moment like this for years. Rhadamanthys closed his eyes to concentrate on his touch sense; measuring how soft, wet and tender Camus' lips were, when those were pressing against his. He could feel the warm air gushing from behind those cute bowed-lips, revealing the hotness inside Camus' mouth, inviting him for an exploration. But he decided to wait, because letting Camus unleash his lively tongue would be more rewarding. He let Camus take the lead in rediscovering every contour of his mouth, to find his tongue, to challenge him for tongue fencing—or they used to call it a French kiss. _Lord! How much I miss you in my life. I can never let you go. Never again!_ Answering the challenge, Rhadamanthys tightened his embrace, and switched his duel tactic: from a circle _parry_ to _riposte_. From chaste kiss to fervent kisses.

 

Minutes later, they found themselves half lying on the ice floor, panting, with ragged breathing, with wet jaws still gluing to each other. Their faces were wet from the mix of saliva and the snow that melted upon touching their burning skin. Rhadamanthys held Camus even tighter to a dangerous level of breaking the Saint's back. As if Camus was a slippery eel that would just slip away and escape.

 

Camus groaned. "I'm so …dizzy. Rhada…let's…just go back…to our hotel. This is…dangerous."

 

"Hold on…I'll take you back, Love…later."

After some attempts of taking deep breaths, Rhadamanthys grinned while his hand skillfully sneaked his way under Camus' long coat, finding its way to the rigid desire, unzipping it. His eyes glittered with raunchiness when saying his argument. "We cannot walk back like this, can we? Let me take care of you first, my love." With a swift but gentle move, he laid Camus down on his back, without letting go his grasp on the already damp stiffness, playing his thumb on the tip.

 

"Ah, Rhada…" Camus sighed. He was completely at the specter's mercy. Although it's fair to say that he was the one who opened the Pandora box, releasing his demons. He wanted Rhadamanthys, utterly longing for those loving touches his Judge used to shower him.

 

Rhadamanthys removed the snow on the split eyebrows gently with his free fingertips. His voice was deep and affectionate. "I miss you in my life, Camus. I miss your logic…I miss your critics…I miss your pouting…I miss your smile…I miss your kisses." Rhadamanthys opened the lower part of Camus' coat, exposing the Saint's hidden secret. "And I miss your taste."

 

Camus arched his back, moaning softly, sank into the thin snow layer beneath him. The alternate feeling of the coldness from the breeze versus the hotness of a skillful mouth on his manhood was maddening. The tension he was hiding for years was no longer possible to keep; soon it was so close to the release. "Rhada, stop…please…can you just…hold me…kiss me."

 

Radhamanthys' heart leaped with those requests. He released Camus pride from his mouth, and then opened his coat and unzipped his pants. With another swift move, he made Camus sat on his lap, joining hips. Caringly, he held Camus on his back and his bottom, pressing their exposed hardness against each other, protected under the half-open coat and pants. Leaving one hand supporting the back of Camus, the other one infiltrated their hidden brushing manhood to press them even harder, rhythmically stroking and massaging them.

 

Camus circled his arms around the specter's neck and pulled Rhadamanthys closer—if that's still possible—demanded another fervent kisses. Camus had to break the kisses with a long moan on Rhadamanthys' ear, as a wave of pleasure swept him high, ready to plunge him down into the abyss. His hip gyrated, remembering the erotic sway that used to deliver them to the stars. "I want you…I want you badly…" he confessed in a ragged voice. It was too close. Some spirals later, Camus surrendered, shuddered, and panted on his lover's ear.

 

Rhadamanthys went mad with the way his lover swayed the hip, clutched to his neck, and groaning passionately on his ear. The restricted yelping of Camus had sent the vibration down, from his ear to his hard desire. He almost screamed his peak when he felt Camus' body shuddering and bursting in his hand. He exploded with his nose buried deep in Camus silky, scented, dark and bluish wet hair.

 

They were panting with glued body, swimming in their mixed pool of seed for almost an eternity, at least from their point of few. The world around them has gone fractal. With all those heightened senses, the scenery around them has become otherworldly.

 

"I have always loved you, Camus." Rhadamanthys tried to tidy up their mess, closing their coats. They were completely wet. Apart from the bodily fluid, they were soaked in the melting snow all over their body.

 

Rhadamanthys chuckled softly, running his fingers on the wet long hair. "We're completely in a mess. Let's take a hot shower, Camus." He kissed the tip of Camus's nose. "I still want to remember more about you, my love." His golden eyes shone in happiness. "Your place?"

 

Camus rested his head on Rhadamanthys, whispering shyly. "Then I want you to remember me well, _mon amour._ " He closed his eyes pronouncing the risk he took, in the name of sweet memories. "This...won't change anything...about us." He sighed and cursed his weak conscious. "I bet your room is better."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, there was the advantage of staying in Radhamanthys' huge suite room, sparing the other guests from hearing the ardent duels between a Saint and a Specter. Rhadamanthys and Camus spent the night busy remembering all the things they used to share: all the sweet whispers on their ears, the hungry touches, the longing kisses, the sensual hardness-tasting, the desperate cries, the erotic wriggles and this possessive sucking and biting for marking their presence on each other's sensitive skin. They rediscovered their body contours; to refind every wrinkly surface, every muscular bump and deep ridges that were waiting for the rightful lover's touches. They climbed the summit of Mont Blanc again and again, living in a fractal world; until finally they found their bodies in drought, exhausted in the insatiable passion.

 

Rhadamanthys had never felt that satiety before, knowing that Camus might have just opened his heart again. And this time, they could stay together forever. Or so the Specter thought. His human body was actually still in the recovering phase, and going to the Outerworld had even slowed the process. That was the reason why the specter fell asleep that deep with a smile on his lips after those tiring orgasmic blasts, not knowing that his lover had woken up early to sneak his way back to his own room: for an early check out.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Rhadamanthys opened his sleepy eyes when his hands couldn't find his lover. His amber eyes abruptly grew wider as he realized that the pile of Camus' attire was no more there.

 

On the bedside table, Rhadamanthys found the bookmark with the glowing golden line; Camus must have updated it. _Je t'amerais toujours._ It was a promise from the Ice Saint to love him forever. But then why wasn't Camus by his side? A chilling sensation ran down his spine.

 

"CAMUS?" Rhadamanthys roared, hoping that his lover was just in the bathroom. But he found that the spacious suite was empty. He groaned, hastily put any clean clothes he could find and ran outside, searching for Camus' room. Shortly later, he found out that Monsieur Camus Givre had checked out from the hotel.

 

 _No, Camus! I will not allow you to run away from me. After what I've been through, I ought to make you stay for good! I can't... live without you._ Rhadamanthys ran frantically through the city center, along the lake, until he remembered the spot where a decade ago he found the angry Camus: the place by the lake where he had tricked the Aquarius Saint to be his lover.

 

* * *

 

 

Camus glanced at his watch; it's time to catch the train to the airport. He had not yet decided where he would fly to. He usually went to Paris after his stay in _Bar au Lac_ , or directly back to Sanctuary. However, he was not in the mood of a romantic Paris now.

 

And going home to Sanctuary was also not an appealing choice, because the nosy friends like Milo and Aphrodite were good snoopers. They could detect it quickly that he was in pain, once again broken-hearted. He knew that it was a stupid act to spend the night with Rhadamanthys because his feeling had grown stronger. And that meant the pain would be deeper. At the end of the day, they won't end up with Disney's happily-ever-after situation.

 

Once again Camus swept that beautiful park by the lake with his dark blue-green eyes, memorizing the scenery and the mixed feeling he had after the amazing and passionate night with Rhadamanthys. He closed his eyes, still feeling the reminiscent of the joy last night, that slight sharp pain in his rear.

 

He opened his eyes when he heard a noise coming in his direction. From one corner of the park, he heard the long steps of someone, hurry-scurry in the snow. Almost instantly, he saw his lover running towards him. Rhadamanthys looked worry and angry; his wild golden hair was tousled, as disordered as his clothing. His long coat was wide open, revealing the rumpled white shirt underneath; disheveled and sexy at the same time. _Not good._ In a blink of an eye, he found himself inside a tight embrace of the angry specter.

 

"Damn you, Camus! How could you do this to me? Even after last night? After what you've put in the bookmark."

 

"I've told you that it wouldn't change anything."

 

"You are impossible! How could last night mean nothing to you?"

 

"We know that our sexual encounter will always be great. But it's all just for the sake of sweet memory, Rhada. You know what? We can even do this for fun on our next birthdays if you wish."

 

Rhadamanthys roared, shaking Camus' body as to make the Saint come into his senses. "Idiot! I don't want one-night-stand with you. I want you for always."

 

"Stop lying to ourselves, Rhadamanthys. You perfectly know how this would end, and I can't bear it. I would choose a fast and clean death in a war for Athena, and not slowly dying for missing my better half."

 

"You don't understand it, Camus. I am free now."

 

"Even if you are not with Valentine anymore—"

 

"This has nothing to do with Valentine! LISTEN, Camus!" Rhadamanthys almost damaged Camus' ear drum with his roar. Rhadamanthys tugged his shirt open, exposing his chiseled chest.

 

Camus saw the marks he left on that chest, from last night's duel. But now he realized that Rhadamanthys was showing him another mark on his left chest. Camus already saw it last night, but he thought that it was just another scar that Rhadamanthys liked to collect from his battle or training. It was a pinkish, round mark in the size of a man's fist; there was a bit of scar in the middle of that pinkish mark. It looked like that chest was punched before, or torn open?

 

Rhadamanthys pushed Camus to sit on a park bench. And to Camus' surprise, the mighty Kyoto knelt down and took Camus's hands. That was a suspicious gesture…very, very suspicious. It couldn't be….

 

"No, Rhada. Don't tell me…"

 

"I don't care what it means or what this supposed to be." Rhadamanthys kissed Camus' hands. "Please, come back to me, _Aatma-bandhu_ , my dear soulmate. Please stay with me, until deaths do us apart."

 

Camus choked. "Rhada…you are a Judge of the Underworld, and I am—"

 

Rhadamanthys cut Camus words by pulling Camus' hand to his left chest, on that scar. "I am Rhadamanthys Athelstan Wyot-Windsor, your Athelstan. I am free to give my heart to you, to love you. Will you take me now, my love?"

 

Camus was stunned. His logical thinking quickly worked out the facts, connecting the dots: Rhadamanthys' scars, his rather thinner body, his unusual exhausted condition, and the way Radhamantys stopped contacting him since their last birthdays.

 

" _Mon Dieu_! Rhadamanthys, what have you done?"

 

And Camus sank in his seat, to hear Rhadamanthys explaining what had happened last year, not long after his last birthday.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_By the way, Rhadamanthys and Valentine characters are also based on how they are in TLC._

 


	3. My Heart and Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada, Teshirogi, Toei Animation or anyone else but me.  
> .
> 
> This chapter is heavily based on The Lost Canvas, so I hope it will spare me from another thousand-day's war regarding the StS facts.  
> .  
> Having said that…as a gift to my dearest fellow writers, of course I have to make lots of nods and references to their work. Here we go:  
> 1) Rhadamanthys' bracelet is from Kaay's "Primeira Impressão, I knew that I had to put that bracelet back for the sexy Kyoto before I even wrote ODD.  
> 2) The current Gold Saints as the masters of new Gold Saints Generation (Oh Mega) is a nod to Hokuto's excellent series of CamusxMiloxAioria.  
> 3) The final sentences on the bookmark are the quotes from the brilliant Victoria, one is from "Her Colorless Dark Sin"; and the other one is from her review on ODD chapter Wyvern's Secret Garden. I love those quotes so much!  
> 4) Rhadamanthys Athelstan is Victoria's Rhadamanthys. I love the name so much that I adopt it for mine (it's ours now, Vic).  
> 5) And the "Milky Way" is from Melissia's review on chapter 2. Next time, I will take something more K-rated LOL . However, my twisted mind found this one quite poetic:-P  
> .  
> Since this story is a Valentive's Day gift….I hope you'll survive the high dose of love-dovey mood.  
> .  
> Soundtrack:  
> 1) Valentine, from the Pentatonix : for CamusxRhadamanthys conversation at the park.  
> 2) Heart and Soul, from Sue Ray (if you're a romantic type) or I prefer the one from Helena Bonham-Carter: for a more eerie atmosphere to the romantic scene in Wyvern's library. Just imagine Bellatrix Lestrange is singing to Voldemort  
> .  
> Thanks for reading!

" _Mon Dieu_! Rhadamanthys, what have you done?"

 

"I did everything I could to make it possible for us to be together for real one day, if not today." Rhadamanthys cupped the handsome face that frowned in apprehensive inside his large and sinewy hands. "But before I tell you what I did, please be honest with me, Camus. Why are you so against the idea of us getting back together? Did I hurt you so bad that you cannot trust me anymore? Are you so afraid of me hurting you?"

 

Camus closed his eyes, escaping the charm of those investigative, amber eyes. "I love you so much, Rhada. It was hard when you left me, yes. But that's not why I don't believe in 'us'. As much as I don't want to get hurt...I don't want to be your burden and your weakness. "

 

"I was stupid when I told you that you were my Achilles' heel. Can you forgive me and forget that argument, Love?"

 

"There's nothing to forgive, Rhada, you were right about it." Camus released his face from Rhadamanthys' hands, to take the blond head into his embrace. "In the end, you are forced to take the same decision—leaving me—for you can never leave the Underworld."

 

Rhadamanthys parted Camus' sitting legs and circled his arms around Camus' waist, to pull his lover closer. He was still kneeling on the ground; his lower legs were soaked in the cold snow, but he didn't care at all. "Once again, forgive me, Camus. Please forget everything that I've told you that day. Can we start anew?"

 

Camus shook his head. "I am more afraid that you will get hurt by the illusion of us." He ran his fingers along the strong jaw of his lover, before finally put his lips on the nasion that was covered with the joining golden eyebrows. "My feeling for you will stay as long as I live. This is just how I try to deal with our situation, Rhada."

 

Rhadamanthys buried his face in Camus' chest, tightening his embrace on the Ice Saint's waist. "You are trying to protect me, aren't you, Love?"

 

Camus circled his arms around Rhadamanthys' neck. "You know, there is a hope for me that I can be a free, ordinary man when I finish my duty as an Aquarius Saint. Athena told me that recently. There will be the end of my duty and obligation to her. It's a gift she wants to grant the current saints, so we can live a normal life after those wars…that I can give my heart even to an enemy."

 

Camus sighed. That offer from Athena was a real gift and tempting. The time for regeneration would anyway come. Orphee, for example, was considering it to be able to stay permanently with his stoned Eurydice in the Underworld until their time to cross the Archeron River came. Death Mask and Aphrodite were also working hard in finishing the training for their apprentices because they had decided to take that gift and moved to Italy together. Dohko was already staying in China more often since the birth of Shiryu's and Shunrei's son, although he still made frequent visits to the Pope's Chamber. Why not? Even Saori Kido herself was engaged to Seiya last month, ready to live the human path. That's just how Athena loves humanity, and, therefore, her saints. However, Aquarius Camus had chosen to wait and stay, for doing his Sanctuary's duties until Athena appointed Hyoga to take his temple and his Aquarius cloth.

 

"I have that hope, Rhadamanthys. But you…you belong to Hades for eternity. You are born a specter and will always be a specter, in every reincarnation. Even worse, you are the Judge of The Underworld, your duty only ends when the world ends. Being a specter and a Judge is the essence of being a Rhadamanthys. If our love hurt us, it only hurts me in this lifetime…but not for you. Everything will have its consequences for eternity when it comes to Rhadamanthys." Camus paused for a deep breath. "And asking you to live a human life with me is like asking you to stop being a Rhadamanthys. You see, I will only be your weakness."

 

"Objection, Love. That's the point where you are incorrect, Camus, or where I was also completely wrong before. You are not my weakness. You are my love, and therefore...you are my strength." Rhadamanthys lifted his head from Camus' chest and slipped his hand under his coat to take their bookmark out. Under Camus' surprised and puzzled eyes, he flared his cosmo when caressing the Wyvern symbol on the bookmark, updating the sentence on the black frame. "I can say that I am a living proof to this, Camus."

 

_**"The source of power is love, and its fuel is hope."** _

 

"You…"

 

"Let me tell you how I proved it…how I gained my freedom to love you."

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

_-flashback-_

 

**February, 15th, One Year Ago**

 

The mid daytime of the Underworld was just a little over, as Specters just started their lunch time at their working places. For the God Hades, the meal time in Giudecca was just over. The Underworld Lord was now in a good mood after some bites of the heavenly Ambrosia, washed down by the exuberant Nectar, and followed by a musical entertainment by the accomplished musician like Orphee.

 

Hades was nodding off during the last song—his way of showing the appreciation, beside the handsome lumpsum he gave the Silver Saint—when the door was knocked and his Judge came into the room. There had to be something very important that his Judge dared to come in the time like this, especially on the thirteenth day where Orphee was specially visiting the Underworld for entertaining the god.

 

"Yes, my Judge?"

 

"I humbly ask permission to have a private audience, My Lord."

 

"Very well, then. So, see you in two weeks, Orphee."

 

Hades stood up from the Turkish bed and moved to his throne as the Silver Saint Orphee bowed and dismissed himself to visit his half-girlfriend Eurydice at the flower field. The god was now looking in a question mark to his human PR to the Outerworld, his vessels's sister, Pandora. The dark-haired woman who was now fully awake since her most devoted Judge came in just answered the unspoken question in a discreet head shake. She had no idea why that Judge asked for a private audience. It seemed the matter was a private one, indeed. Usually, she didn't like it when she didn't know something about the specters under her command, especially her favorite one.

 

"You may continue, Judge. There's nothing you don't want Pandora to know, isn't it?"

 

"No, Your Majesty, as you wish." The Judge spread his wing majestically in full proud, before bowing and knelt down in full submission to his god. His head bowed deep, but his voice was confident and composed. "My Lord, I am faithfully and dutifully your humble servant. I humbly beg you to keep me being your most devoted specter until the end of the universe."

 

"You are my Judge and my finest warrior. Speak your mind, Rhadamanthys."

 

Rhadamanthys closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath before opened his eyes in resolution. _This is it, Rhadamanthys Athelstan._

 

"There is no other thing I wish except to serve you and my duty, My Lord. I offer nothing less than an absolute devotion. However, My Lord, I am still a human…at least at this moment, with this body."

 

Rhadamanthys paused his words because of the sudden reaction from Pandora. The Commander Lady of the entire 108 Specters Legion gracefully walked with a cold expression. But when she sat back behind one of her harps collection in the palace, every Specter knew that the punishing stroke of those strings were the least to expect.

 

The human sister of the Underworld's god gazed sharply to her most devoted Judge. She was clearly crossed. The Kyoto didn't have to admit that he was a mere human if the matter was about the life or interaction with other specters. And if this were about being a human with another human being, that could only be with the Outerworld's human: Athena's or Poseidon's. Or worse; the one belonged to Athena _and_ Poseidon.

 

Rhadamanthys continued. "Forgive me, My Lord. I am still a human. And my human side has been enamored by another human." From the corner of his eyes, he saw that his superior Lady Pandora raised her hands on those strings.

 

"Why does it trouble you, Rhadamanthys? Is it because this human is not Harpy, your fellow Specter? However, since I accepted the peace pact, I've given my permission for my specters to fool around with any human counter-part. I was even amused with your dalliance with that double-crossed Poseidon-Athena warrior."

 

"Because this one is not an infatuation, my Lord; while I am grateful for your generosity towards us, My Lord." The Kyoto could really feel the arising dark-charged cosmo from his side. Pandora. The blow would come anytime soon.

 

Hades rose from his throne, his Judge got his full attention now. "Speak your request, Rhadamanthys."

 

"I beg your permission…and your blessing for giving my human devotion to one soul that I love; one soul that I wish to keep as a companion of mine, my _aatma-bandhu_ , my soulmate; as long as I exist, possibly until the end of time…"

 

"How dare you ask such thing from our Lord, Wyvern Rhadamanthys! Haven't I taught you enough before?" Pandora finally blew the punishment in rage. That one human she was suspecting, he was definitely a cunning one; the deceiver of gods; too bad that her Judge had also fallen into his trap.

 

"HOLD IT!" Hades raised his hand to warn Pandora. The Commander Lady obeyed the order; however, the first strike was already on the way, hitting the kneeling Judge. "This case seems to be deeper than whatever you two had known before, and it's beyond your musical judgments, Pandora."

 

Rhadamanthys was still kneeling, holding his ground, gritting his teeth. Soon, a trail of crimson liquid was lingering on the edge of the Wyvern's canine teeth on his helmet, before finally it was dropping on the marble floor. His voice was rather shaky from the repressed pain when he bravely continued his request. "Despite all this, I humbly offer you my devotion, My Lord."

 

"Do you realize that this kind of demand can strip you from your royal status, your Judge title and make you a bare human, if you are even lucky?" Pandora was shivering with anger…and wariness of the Judge's fate. "Lord Hades expect nothing less than a full, complete and perfect devotion."

 

The silence was already a definite answer from the mighty Kyoto, Wyvern Rhadamanthy, the Judge of easterner souls.

 

"Very well, my _former_ Judge, let's see how truthful your words and intentions are." Hades sat back on his throne, looking deeply to his finest warrior in a calm way.

 

 _Former Judge. So it's already decided_. Rhadamanthys prepared himself for what would come next.

 

"Pandora, summon Pharaoh for me now."

 

"Yes, My Lord."

 

"And you will hear from me later." Hades waved his hand with a gesture of dismissal to Pandora's dismay.

 

* * *

 

 

Some Underworld's minute had passed with Hades still sat on, crossed handed, in his throne, and the former Judge was still kneeling on the floor, with the drips of blood now slowly fell under the bowed head.

 

"Are you ready to be judged, Rhadamanthys?"

 

"As you wish, My Lord."

 

"You understand it very well what will happen when you do not pass it. Your human body will be burnt and your soul will be scattered apart; making it impossible for any existence, left alone for a rebirth or reincarnation."

 

"Yes, I do understand it, My Lord."

 

"Is your feeling for this soul really that strong? Will this soul worth your sacrifice?"

 

"That is my humble judgment, My Lord."

 

"Are you afraid of this challenge, Rhadamanthys?"

 

There were some seconds of silence before Rhadamanthys finally answered in a trembling voice. "Yes, My Lord. It is my fear…to fail the judgment, your judgment, My Lord. And…to lose my existence without having the chance to express my true feelings for him. I…forgive me, My Lord Hades."

 

"Hm…human. I can never really understand them. But you, too. You really surprised me, Rhadamanthys."

 

Shortly, a flared cosmo and a knock on the gigantic door were announcing the arrival of the Sphinx Pharaoh.

 

"The Celestial Bestial Star Sphinx Pharaoh is reporting for duty, My Lord." The corner of his smoky eyes caught the glimpse of blood drips on the floor under the Wyvern Kyoto. Curiosity evoked him. His days were boring, and especially gloomy when it was the thirteenth day; the day of Orphee's visit and his defeat in the battle of musical talent against an Athena's Saint. But it seemed that today was going to be a special day.

 

"Rhadamanthys?" Hades gave the cue.

 

Rhadamanthys nodded dutifully and rose from his position. Once again spread his giant wings proudly and ignited his fury, his cosmo; he then turned to the curious and mocking Egyptian ex-Judge. "With the permission of our Lord Hades, I'd like to prove my full devotion to our Lord once again."

 

It was a chance for Pharaoh to be promoted into a Judge if this Kyoto failed. The chance was very, very tiny. But who knew? It could have been the lucky day. Pharaoh displayed an emphatic smile, a sly smile.

 

"Very well. BALANCE OF CURSE!" A wall full of Egyptian hieroglyphs was conjured and floating in the air. Among those hieroglyphs, there was a figure of a balance with one empty hand and a feather on the other hand. With a smile full of satisfaction, Pharaoh moved his hands to stroke the strings, ready to rip a chest apart and take a beating heart out of it.

 

"Hold your filthy strings there, Pharaoh. I am perfectly fit to deliver my devotion to our Lord by myself." Rhadamanthys bowed to Hades and walked majestically towards the balance. He roared his powerful Wyvern's Roar, then he punched his left chest, ripped his beating heart out, and put it on the balance against the feather of Ma'at.

 

He felt like the time stood still, giving his body a chance to turn around facing his god, and once again to kneel before Hades. Now, he was ready for the truth. Drenched in the puddle of blood, his conscious was starting to leave him. His heart leaped when hearing Pharaoh's announcement of the result—no, he didn't have any heart anymore, did he?

 

"It is… balanced, My Lord! His heart is in balance with the feather of Ma'at." Pharaoh couldn't hide his disappointment. _Damn!_

 

_Camus, I did it! I can keep my soul._

 

"Impressive, once again, Rhadamanthys." Hades was not even looking at the kneeling former Judge, his expression was emotionless. He was observing the heart on the balance, ignoring the river of blood, gushing from an opened chest.

 

"My Lord…please allow me…to serve you…to serve my duty once more." Rhadamanthys breaths were heavier in each word. The room was becoming shadier, too shady for him.

 

"And are you still demanding your request, Rhadamanthys?"

 

"I…beg…you…My…a-ah…Lord!" Somebody please turn on the light. Rhadamanthys felt the fear as he began to lose the sight of Hades' expressionless face.

 

 _T_ _his is the end, then. Camus._ Rhadamanthys was preparing himself to finally embrace the bitter truth of being a human: susceptible to death. However, a strange warm sensation was wrapping his turn-to-cold bloodless body. He had kept his pride; he had proved his loyalty to his god; he proved that his love was a pure one that left his spectral devotion untainted. With an intact soul, he would have a chance to be born once again, to meet his soul mate one day, to be free to love and give his beating heart to that soul. He simply had a hope. The hope fueled that warmth feeling the Wyvern was experiencing; that hope was feeding his mysterious strength. Suddenly, everything else was irrelevant. With a smile on his bowed face, Rhadamanthys felt his body—or his soul—became as light as the Feather of Ma'at itself. He was free, and he was even fearless when hearing Hades' cold voice, right before everything turned into darkness.

 

"Pharaoh, you take his place as the Judge of The Underworld."

 

_There it is. But Camus, my love, I've set my heart and my soul free. Someday we will meet again. And this time, I can love you for eternity._

 

* * *

 

Pharaoh was perplexed with the events, baffled with Rhadamanthys' courage and Hades' indifference. What did Rhadamanthys dare to request from their god? Was it such a blasphemy that Lord Hades still punished the former Judge despite that blatant proof of Wyvern's loyalty?

 

The heart on the balance was still beating. However, gradually the beats were weaker and with more pauses in between. Pharaoh stood in confusion, still burning his cosmo to support the Balance of Curse, because his Lord Hades has not yet ordered him to roll up that gigantic stoned parchment; and because the heart was simply still beating there.

 

Hades felt a satisfaction seeing the human form of his Judge was capable of killing himself for proving his loyalty to him, and seeing the beating heart that was as light as a feather on the Balance of Curse. However, that beating heart was a challenge for his divinity. Therefore, he needed to beat that challenge, a challenge from a stubborn human.

 

After almost an hour in that situation, Pharaoh felt the urge to open his mouth for asking Hades what he should really do, when his cosmo was already burnt to the level of exhaustion for holding the balance, with the still weakly beating heart on it.

 

Rhadamantys' dead body was still kneeling majestically with the spread giant wings in front of Hades. It's sorry to say that a dead body was a dead body, no matter how epic it looked. The puddle of clotted blood was the proof of how dead the body was; in one more hour it would freeze harder there with rigor mortis. Pharaoh was relieved when finally Hades stood up, and walked towards the balance. Moments later, the Sphinx was standing in jealousy, seeing what Hades did for the former Judge, the dead Judge.

 

"All right, Rhadamanthys. It seemed that you could prove your points, and did an outstanding and precise judgment of yourself. Still, I wonder where this strength comes from." Hades took his sword out of its scabbard and made a slit on his palm. Being a spectral body in his own realm—while his real body was still kept in Elysium—the blood on his palm was a real one, since it was his sword that caused it; for sure his real body was also bleeding inside his coffin. But Hypnos and Thanatos could deal with it in an instant. Rhadamanthys' beating heart really caught his interest that he cared to injure his precious body. Then Hades took the weakly beating heart out of the balance, bathing it with his divine blood before placing it back into Rhadamanthys' chest.

 

Hades turned his sight to the relieved and jealous Pharaoh, giving his approval for rolling up the giant stoned parchment. "Report to Pandora that you are the new Judge until Rhadamanthys can survive the next challenge. And you'll be taking his place permanently should he fails."

 

It was a Sphinx's lucky day, indeed.

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the time was patches of blur memories for the ex-Judge of the Underworld. From the moment of opening his eyes after the cursed balance event, he only felt the greatest pain and remembered the endless brawls against the wrathful energy inside his body. There was only one thing that kept him going; every time he fell on the floor, worn out, burnt out, used up his fury to the fullest level for defending himself from the roaring divine power that ran amok in his veins. Without the divine bookmark or the answer from the other owner, Rhadamanthys could only cling to his other mnemonic for Camus: his Golden Cape of King of Crete.

 

That cape was made of spider silk. With the technology that was as old as his time back then when he was the King of Crete. That cape was made by extracting the silk from millions of the Golden Orb Weaver spiders. It was the first gift that Hades gave the first Rhadamanthys when he became the Judge of the Underworld: giving divinity to that cape so it would stay until the last era of Rhadamanthys of the Underworld. The cape was a reminder for many Underworld's Rhadamanthys to come that it was the account of his inflexible integrity that made him the Judge of the Underworld. And that he was the King of Crete, that he was a human capable of loving someone.

 

Rhadamanthys Athelstan spent many nights sleeping on the floor, bare and exhausthed, wrapped in that silk cape. There, he remembered his goal upon taming the beast inside his vein, remembering that he still had hope to see Camus or Camus' soul one day, in one other life. The vision of seeing Camus again—wrapped in his royal cape after those orgasmic duels—was the fuel for his own battle with Hades' blood.

 

One day in that blurry year, Pandora finally visited him in Caina, when he was roaring his madness in a hard attempt to control the power. Learning it the hard way from the earlier Holy War, Rhadamanthys' loyal subordinates let the Commander Lady enter the heavily guarded mansion. She gave Rhadamanthys a strong and the most poisonous attack of the Noble Venom that fortunately helped in calming the wild divine power for a while, enough for enabling a short talk between them.

 

"Rhadamanthys, why do you insist in demanding your request like this? One word from you and Lord Hades will take his power out of your body; the end of your suffering."

 

"Because, My Lady, I really meant it. I need to succeed Lord Hades' challenge."

 

"Do you love that spoiled gods' deceiver that much?"

 

"Whom are you talking about, My Lady? The one soul I can't live without is Aquarius Camus."

 

Pandora's face became softer upon hearing the name. "Is that so? Well, then I don't have to worry about strengthening our defense here. Not like if we have him here."

 

Yes, Pandora was relieved that it wasn't the Sea Dragon-slash-Gemini Kanon that would hold Rhadamanthys' heart for eternity. Like this, the case was more acceptable. "But what if your Camus already has a change of heart, Rhadamanthys? What if he wants someone else and not you?"

 

"I do this to free my heart and soul, My Lady. Yes, it was for him. However, being able to love someone at will is my true aspiration, no matter what future Camus and I will have together."

 

Pandora ran her fingers on the shriveled, damped, short and blond hair, moving on to the face with dark circles under the tired amber eyes. She wondered how she would feel if she was the one pampered with Rhadamanthys' love. Would she also feel more human?

 

So from that day, Pandora was more forgiving and supporting towards her ex-Judge. It helped Rhadamanthys achieving his goal faster until finally he could control the amok power inside his body and faced his Lord Hades for another private audience.

 

* * *

 

"You've amused me by surviving the challenge, Rhadamanthys. For sure, you are my finest warrior ever. Therefore, I grant your wishes for staying under my command. You will remain the commander of Underworld's army, as my most excellent general."

 

"My gratitude to you is endless, My Lord."

 

"Very well, my Rhadamanthys. You shall raise thee as a Judge of The Underworld once again."

 

Rhadamanthys stayed kneeling on the marble floor, bowing to his Lord Hades. "My Lord…the Feather of Ma'at had already agreed my pure devotion to you despite what I felt as a human; what human called it as love. I humbly ask your generosity, My Lord, please forgive my impudence. Despite my devotion to you that is not tainted with this humane feeling of love in my heart, I have to admit that I find it very hard to be in the position of having ready to kill my lover upon a breaking war."

 

"Huh, you are courageous as ever. Lucky for you that I am in the mood for it. So speak your mind, Rhadamanthys. Be careful of what you wish, though." Hades raised his sword and put the edge under Rhadamanthys' chin, tilting the newly-appointed Judge's face up.

 

Rhadamanthys looked back at his god with respectful eyes, yet clearly in resolution. "I wish and humbly beg you to grant me permission to be a free man when it comes to my love and my soul mate; that I would be able to live my life with the chosen soul without the shadow of an upcoming war. My devotion and loyalty to you are otherwise indestructible, unbreakable, and imperishable, My Lord."

 

Hades was considering his decision, running the edge of his sword on the Judge's breast plate, making it sparked upon the friction. He recalled his discussion with his beloved Persephone and even with the on-and-off archenemy Athena when they recently met in Olympus.

 

According to those ladies-in-the romantic-mood, the gods could own the devotion, loyalty, memory, and surely the body of the human in interest. But once a human possessed a true and pure love, that human gained a new power that could beat even a god. The history had undeniably repeated itself. One thing for sure, the heart and soul of that human then became untouchable from a god's intervention. That was one interesting fact about human; it was a bug in the programming of human from the very beginning when they were first created. Hades even had a vague idea about feeling this humane love, when he was inside his last two vessels, when he was Alone and then Shun.

 

"Are you willing to even give up your other freedom as an exchange for that one, Rhadamantys?"

 

"With all the respect, yes I do, My Lord."

 

"Very well, I offer you a covenant. You may rise when you agree with the term." Hades told Rhadamanthys what he wanted from his Judge.

 

And Rhadamanthys rose without hesitation.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

_-end of flashback-_

 

Camus dropped his knees on the ground, joining the kneeling Rhadamanthys in front of him. He hugged the Judge so strong that Rhadamanthys was almost choked.

 

"You're a real idiot! How could you take such a brainless decision? What happened to the genius strategist? Your soul could have been scattered. You could have vanished just like that!"

 

After a short while, Rhadamanthys realized that although Camus didn't make any noise, his body was vibrating periodically; Camus was sobbing silently. Camus was crying for him! How strange that it made him feel happy? Maybe he was a real sadist, as Camus often accused him.

 

Rhamanthys patted Camus' strong back lovingly. "I have to disagree, Camus. It was a win-win situation for me: either I die for loving you, knowing that I am able to do it, or I prove my loyalty to Lord Hades and obtain my freedom to love you. I think it was the most brilliant strategy I've ever made, dearest Saint."

 

"Shut up!" Camus muttered in adenoidal voice.

 

"However, there is indeed a caveat in my freedom to love you." Rhadamanthys played his hands on the dark, silky hair, ruffling them.

 

Camus became alarmed. "There's even more to this madness?" He paused. "Oh, that. What's your arrangement with Hades? Answer me, Wyvern!"

 

"Well, I can act freely as any other non-specter human when it comes to choosing my mate, following what I feel and living a normal life with my partner once in a while when my duty allows me; even to live with an enemy like you, if we are not in the war."

 

"What's so special about it? Wasn't it what we had before?"

 

"No, what we had before was a specter and a saint living together in the time of the treaty. What I have now is the privilege to be a mere Rhadamanthys when I'm with you, completely ignorant of any wars. And I am talking about 'you' as in your ātmán, your soul; as your soul for many Rhadamanthys to come."

 

"The caveat, Wyvern. Tell me what the downside is."

 

"You're such a pessimist, Love." Rhadamanthys grinned, running the back of his finger to wipe the rest of tears under those glittering dark blue-green eyes. But he continued quickly, as the split eyebrows frowned and the green hints on those eyes were more prominent. "I've received Lord Hades' blood. While it gave me more strength regarding my cosmo, it also has the power over me, over my body, when I give up the control. I've agreed to give up that control every time Lord Hades announce a war, particularly when it linked to you and facing you in the battle."

 

"Your free will, you gave up your free will, Rhada? How could you?" Camus' eyes were widened in disbelief. Such thing was unacceptable for him who fought very hard for his independence and didn't like it if his freedom was affected by any means, a typical Aquarian trait.

 

"From my point of view, that still leaves me with advantages, Camus. It's like having the "Devil's Breaths" from the _Borrachero_ tree. It will turn me into drone when facing you in battle, yes, but it will also block my memories from forming. It will spare me from making the decision to kill you, and I will have no recollection about what happened." Rhadamanthys put his lips on Camus' ear, escaping the angry eyes. He talked in a calm and deep voice to soothe his lover. "Please understand me although you don't agree with me, Love. Killing you is something that is inevitable when the war breaks. However, being spared from the horrible memories about it while at the same time pleased my Lord Hades for giving him the total control on my humanity for a limited time; that is a fool-proof, winning strategy. And don't forget that we have hope for a long lasting peace treaty."

 

"I cannot accept that you did it for me, Rhada."

 

Rhadamanthys pulled Camus to stand up with him. "As I said before, I did it for many Rhadamanthys to come, Camus. You have no obligation to me."

 

Rhadamanthys slowly knelt again while taking Camus hand in his. "I gave up that little freedom for a greater one, Camus. Like this, I can bow and kneel down before you without committing blasphemy to my Lord Hades. This…is my freedom, Camus."

 

Then the Kyoto rose and turned his brawny figure, to leave. He had made his point to Camus. Now he had to give space and time for the Aquarius to think, to reflect…and to feel. By the time he reached the end of the park, he felt a cold breeze before realizing that his body couldn't move. _Kol'tso_. Camus had attacked him with a ring of ice.

 

"Don't you dare to leave me, Wyvern." Camus approached the captured Kyoto, with his trademark cold-pouting on his face, and his wet eyelashes made him more beautiful. He buttoned up the Judge's opened coat and white shirt slowly. His sophisticated fingers were lingering briefly on the reddish mark and scar on the chest. "And will you please restrain yourself from collecting this scar?"

 

Rhadhamanthys chuckled; he blew his Roar of the Wyvern to break the ice rings. "I'm not collecting it, Love. But it takes time to heal it. I guess you have to bear it for a little while." The Kyoto caught Camus' hand and caressed his gift that Camus wore under the long sleeves. "Shall we go home, Camus?"

 

"Hm…where is home, Rhada?"

 

"Home is where my soul-mate is." Rhadamanthys laughed when he heard Camus snorted. "But there is one particular place I want to make sure that it's our forever home."

 

* * *

* * *

 

" _Wilt þū mīn weddian_?" Rhadamanthys asked the question casually while he was unbuttoning the clothes of his lover. He had fired that question repeatedly for teasing Camus. But who knew if Camus could have a change of heart?

 

"Thanks for asking. You know I won't, Rhada." Camus reciprocally did the same to his lover. He wanted a skin-to-skin contact very soon. "But you can chain me forever and never let me go."

 

"Yeah, you don't really have a say in this matter, My Love." Rhadamanthys took the neatly-folded spider-silk cape and spread it on the thick carpet, in front of the fireplace. Then, he gently pushed Camus down, lying down with only wrapped in that wide, golden cape. "Show me the Milky Way, Camus."

 

"What a pervert Judge." Camus muttered with heavier breaths, as he felt the sensation of Rhadamanthys closed, teasing lips explored his skin slowly, remapping his muscle-contour.

 

"Maybe I am just romantic, my Love. It's the spirit of the month, isn't it?" mumbled Rhadamanthys who was still busy running his lips on the light honey-gold skin under his body.

 

"Speaking about it…" Camus reached for the bookmark. He caressed the Wyvern symbol on it while flaring his cold cosmo. He smiled in approval seeing the settled sentence in the golden frame, and then he gave it to his Kyoto.

 

Rhadamanthys delayed his seduction to see the words. And then his eyes shone in happiness. In a swift move, he rolled his body and changed the position, making Camus on top, changing the role. Lovingly, he stroked the silky, long, dark hair of Camus that fell like a waterfall on his chest.

 

"Make me yours, Camus. As my heart and soul already are, Love." He threw the bookmark away. Pressing his hand on the round, firm and muscular, lean buttock of his Aquarian lover, Rhadamanthys spread his leg, and pulled the silky hair, causing his lover hardness rub on his while he wrapped his legs around the saint's hips.

 

"You are always mine, Rhadamanthys Athelstan. My dear Athelstan."

 

With those words, Camus was thrilled to enter the magical world of his lover's body. To reach his lover's soul precisely like Hades' sword would do. As the world around him trapped his desire so tight, he felt lighter and lighter, riding the wave of pleasure, raising his body temperature.

But there was one part of his body that felt warmer than the other. It was his heart, for seeing the magnetic golden eyes looking back at him with the same warmth and love.

 

Camus arched his back, looking at the imaginary sky full of the stars in the Milky Way. At this moment, he transformed from an ordinary human bestowed with cosmo and the prestigious Gold Cloth of Athena into _Kamadevayana_. On top of the stars, he was the representative of the god of love for his lover.

 

Savoring the beauty of his lover's peak, Rhadamanthys knew exactly who would haunt his secret garden until the end of time. It won't only be the ghost of Camus. There would also be another ghost there.

With the loop-sided grin stuck on his face and his arching back rejoining his lover, the mighty Kyoto slowly sublimed: from the hard, raw, rapacious and passionate hardness, into the light, floating, liberated spirit in love, the spirit that would haunt the Wyvern's library forever.

 

On the coffee table, next to half-full glasses of whiskey and cognac, the bookmark was glowing. On the golden frame, the updated words shone. It was the answer of the Ice Saint.

 

“ **True love is the only one that counts and whoever finds it, must not leave it.”**

 

* * *

* * *

                                                                                                THE END

* * *

 

(1) The King of Crete Cape was inspired by The Golden Spider Silk Cape made by Simon Peers and Nicholas Godley, 2011

(2) Wilt þū mīn weddian : Will you marry me? In old English.

.

_Yay! Finally on time…just some minutes before midnight. I feel like a Cinderella._

_You might ask me about Valentine. I think he deserves a chapter of his own after this chapter. But maybe I will do it as a part of "One Day In His Life"._

_And if someone wants to have her revenge, just remember this : You can do anything you want...but Rhadamanthys' heart belongs to Camus...literally. Rhancy has got no heart anymore. LOL LOL LOL LOL_

_However, I'll be so curious to read those kind of revenges *wink*_

 

 


End file.
